To Remember
by Earthia
Summary: A look at Rose and Scorpius, and their children. As well as the rest of them family, at their first birthday and first train ride, with Narcissa and Hermione's memories. My take on how this next generation might be, and their own trouble to come.


It seems that time often plays funny tricks on us, giving us demons and angels, that float through our memories undaunted by time or place, and sometimes remembered more clearer, with a place and time. Sitting at the long table, it would not seem a place of darkness and evil, in fact it was quite the opposite. The room had several large windows that looked out over an expanse of property, upon which hung, kelly green curtains with beautiful shimmering floral imprints in sliver, above the mantel sat different knick knacks and trinkets, photos of the lovely couple and their family each laughing with joy. The table itself was not lavish in appearance just a simple wooden table, that seemed to have been designed to fit the whole family.

The ancient paintings that graced the walls of this majestic and historic home were silent for fear of being replaced if they voiced opinions against their new mistress, while others smiled laughingly these who had formerly been locked away in the dark rooms of the upper floors. Others looked on inquisitively at the simple but majestic heirloom which hung around their new mistress's neck, though often obscured by her vibrant red hair or clothing. The once dark place now radiated with the life and laughter of the new family which lived here.

All at once though she caught herself staring across the table at Narcissa Malfoy, one of the few in the room who remembered the day she lay on this very floor being tortured by Bellatrix in front of her and Draco, and while it was not a story that was told to their children, it was one that seemed to haunt the halls of this house, among others. But as it goes with time, things are often forgotten by future generations and sometimes these accounts are purposely forgotten and not retold by those who lived them. And when Narcissa caught her stare there, was nothing there in her eyes, save the courtesy to look away and not to acknowledge or deny those events which passed almost four decades ago. Hermione sighed, glancing around the table at the others who were now family.

The two giggling girls down the table though caught her attention though, both identical in every way save their eyes which had each been inherited from their grandfathers, one steely grey and the other clear blue. The two were pale in complexion, not one of their mother's fair freckles, but both had strawberry blonde hair a mix of both their parents. They were her, Hermione's granddaughters by her daughter, Rose and son-in-law Scopius Malfoy. And at the end of the table sat her husband, Ron and Draco competing for the attention of the two giggly one year olds, Daphne and Cedrella.

Today, was their first birthday which had been deemed a family event by everyone and to be at Malfoy Manor, which shimmered with streamers and bows. It was obvious to all that Molly Weasley the first had been there to help decorate for a first birthday bash.

Down by her daughter, Rose, sat her niece, Lily Black nee Potter beside her charming husband, Leo the spitting image of Sirius Black, with their daughter named for her mother's namesake, Evan. Evan was a little older than the twins, black ringlets framed her childish face, and dark black eyes that seem to bore into the soul, like she saw so much behind those smiles. As well she also adored her older cousins, James Potter III, who was three and his two year old brother, Sirius Potter. Both were the most meddlesome children ever, far out doing their namesakes at a young age and the apple of their father's eye. Their mother, Lyra Potter nee Zabini, often lamented to Ginny Potter of the boys. Ginny who ultimately had become the spitting image of her mother, Molly. Molly also lamented about the boys and girls, all of them, and that she had never seen such well behaved children as Rose's.

The two were as brilliant as their mother and father combined, who had often been competitors in their school years. While Fred's boy twins were suspiciously silently, sitting with their father, at three they were easily led astray by their father and grandfather's outlandish antics. George and Fabian Weasley were to be the next Marauders of Hogwarts as their father, Fred Weasley boasted much to the chargrin of his wife, a muggle born, head girl the year before him, Mara Watson. The twins though often got the most delight in mocking their cousin, Andromeda Lupin, whose hair would turn bright red when annoyed at them. At five she had her mother, Victorie's looks and the Weasley bad temper in combination with her father's abilities left little to be desired for the sour girl.

"Ah she smiled at me," Ron shouted as he gave a shove at Draco to stand in front of Ella whose blue eyes twinkled as she giggled.

Draco being offended of course, shoved back, "Weasel she smiled at me!" His own grey eyes shifting to that of Cedrella's, who smiled brightly back at him.

As many things often do, time comes to pass and the memories of the large room were forgotten, stories never told and the paintings hushed and people silent. That's how it was kept never did Rose or her children know that in the room of that played, and enjoyed their family's love was ever a place of torture or murder. That's how time often to goes, sometimes it is better to forget then be punished to reminisce.

Ten years later as they boarded the train, for their first adventure, the twins Della and Daphne stood anxiously awaiting the train their nerves worse than ever, and while they were twins they had begun to grown up. Cedrella for one, her eyes even more grey than when she was a child and her hair barely held any hints of strawberry and was more a platinum blonde, many of the Malfoy-Black features evident in her high cheek bones and almond eyes. Daphne's hair on the other hand had only gotten redder and her eyes stayed that same clear blue, her features soft and open like those of her mother. Next to them stood their dearest cousin, Evan Black, whose curls had increased and eyes were still so dark and many saw who she looked like, and few even dared to mention it for fear of the wrath of Ginny or Lily, though it was her smiles that set her apart from the person that had haunted Hermione's dreams. Her personality took up the room and her cheer and kindness set her apart, some remarking she may have looked like her paternal grandmother but she was her great grandmother's true namesake. And sometimes occasionally Harry Potter, seemed to favor his granddaughter, Evan for if only she had the Evan's green eyes.

It was Narcissa though, the last of her generation, Molly and Arthur Weasley passing away some years back, she was surprised to have made it this long. She was old, but upon the insistence of the girls she had come to see them off. Andromeda, though she possessed many of her mother's good features, looked and acted eerily similar to her own late sister, Andromeda and her fondness for Evan often reminded Narcissa of Andromeda and Bellatrix as children, before war and politics split them. They often bickered as well, Andromeda being four years older and often the protector from James and Sirius's plots.

Rose's and Scopius's son, Septimus sat whining next to his cousin Harry Neville Potter, with Albus and Alice about how he couldn't go this year or next his bright red hair not complementing his now blotchy face, and his large brown eyes wounded by the thought of his sisters leaving him. It was the laughter which drew her attention, Andromeda had turned to face her, running over to her, and stopping before her face alight with joy. Being the oldest of the cousins she was going into her fourth year.

"Aunt Cissy," she said throwing her arms around the elderly woman, "I am so thrilled and I'll make sure to look after the girls," laughing.

Smiling she could almost feel the lump in her throat forming, wondering how it might have felt for her own mother to be hugged by her daughter, Andromeda one last time or if her own son, Drace had been encouraged to hug her. She could see VIctorie smiling, she who had often encouraged Andromeda to keep in correspondence with Narcissa, telling Andromeda of her namesake and her family. It was something Narcissa didn't often speak of, her family or past, but the knowledge that Victorie had encouraged the bond between the young Andromeda and herself was something often consoled her of her sister.

Andromeda still stood before, her hair changing to a soft warm brown as she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. Narcissa pulled her close and after held her at a distance, "You make sure that you watch over them, and keep James and Sirius in line," noting to herself how her own Sirius and Andromeda had been close, "It seems this family has a trend for out doing their namesakes."

"Sirius isn't the problem, Aunt Cissy," Andromeda said with a laugh, "Its James! And the George and Fabian!" Then thinking to herself she smiled, "Actually they're all guilty, when I'm head girl, I show them what's what," smiling cheekily at the thought.

"Andromeda," Narcissa began brushing back a strand of her wavy hair, "Be very strong and brave, as I know you are, and take care of the girls. I love you my dear girl," and giving her one more long look she sent her off. Watching as Della and Daphne, came to collect her, each laughing giving their great-grandmother a hug and their love. It was Evan though who often shied away from Narcissa. Leo had encouraged the girl in much the same way Victorie had Andromeda, but Evan had never referred to her as anything other than Narcissa, no aunt or grandmother, no nickname.

As the other began for the train, Evan lagged behind, looking back at Narcissa. Then cautiously walking up to her, Evan's black eyes staring into matching ones, "Was she ever happy?"

Narcissa was taken aback by the question, realized with time slipping away, not only for the train to leave but herself, "When we were young she was very much, but she was never as strong as you," touching one of her curls she smiled, "You must get your strength from Harry's mother, you see I remember her too, she was the year above me and she was quite lovely and very independent. Bellatrixand Lily fought often, but Bellatrix had changed, Lily never wavered. It was her never wavering love and strength, the same that you have, that saved your grandfather and made him as strong as he was." Smiling, a reminiscent smile, "I often wished that if things had been different I might have known her better, known the immense love she had for her son. You have so much of that strength in you, Evan, that I can only expect great things from you, Evan Black." And so Evan Black gave Narcissa a hug and quickly her somber expression changed to joy as Cedrella came to get her.

"Evie," Cedrella exclaimed, "Dear god, were going to miss the first train!" Cedrella was definitely one for eccentrics. "Gran, you have to tell her!"

Hermione and Rose both anxious for this first train ride of the girls.

"Della why aren't you with Andy and Daphne?" Rose asked, "You're going to miss the train! Did you remember your copy of Hogwarts: A History?"

Cedrella rolled her eyes, "I think Daphne's copy is enough for the both of us," now trying to drag Evan away.

"Darling I actually have a copy in my bag," Rose began as she reached into her bag. At this both girls' eyes widen and they took off for the train before Rose even had a chance to look up.

"Rose," Hermione said nudging her out of her search, "They left," the whistle blowing. Ron, Draco, and Scorpius standing at the edge of the platform waving good bye. Albus and Harry stood talking with Alice and Ginny, while Harry and Septimus stilled whined about how when they got to Hogwarts they'd out do their siblings and cousins. Lyra and James stood with Fred and Mara discussing their letters from school regarding the boys' antics and how things really couldn't get any worse this year then they'd been in the past. James and Fred smiling brightly. Dominque's daughter, Victoria was in her second year and was quite quiet, Roxanne, being Fred's twin, had had twins herself. Both of whom would start the same year as Harry and Septimus.

Lucy's daughter was just as tightly wound as her mother, and a few months younger than Andromeda. Spending most of her childhood traveling she did not care much for the attention she shared with the rest of her cousins, especially since she looked like them and therefore easy to spot. It seemed almost every red head of every shade was related by a Weasley. Named after her mother, Lucy was not the best of friends with Andromeda, and her biggest competitor at school. It was also common knowledge that Lucy had her eye set on fellow fourth year, Denny Greengrass, Astoria's sister's grandson. The same Denny Greengrass who followed Andromeda around and was often apart of the marauder pranks.

It was Denny's friend that often brought worry to Narcissa. Astoria and Rose had often invited the children, cousins and all to the Manor during the summers to keep them united and forge friendships between them. Astoria's own family included in this, thus Denny had often come bringing with him a friend from nearby. The boys name was Cadmus Gaunt, it was easily known whom he was named for, and while his family had never been prevalent it was obvious that he was a descendant of some branch of Cadmus Perevell's family.

Things like this often worried, all that the delicate balance might be usurped. The boy often did not get along with the other boys of the family, and like Denny it was obvious to the ever watchful eye of those like Narcissa and Hermione that Cadmus did have secrets and did tend to become jealous of Andromeda's favoritism of Denny since they had met. Things such as this worried some, while others who were quite ready to forget the past looked past it.

As well it went without saying that Cadmus also didn't like the younger boys like, Harry and Septimus who were more often not childish tormentors. Being young their antics were often smiled upon by Rose and Alice, and Albus and Scorpius, who did not seem to mine the childish games or tricks on the boy. What they did mind though was his treatment of their sons. Had it not been for Denny's protection the boy might have been banned from the Manor.

Hermione never one to exactly confide in Narcissa, began, "I don't like him, and I never will. That boy just radiates something unnatural."

Narcissa looked surprised her statement, and then nodding, and looking back the family scattered around the station, "Yes, I agree. I think…" taking a breath not wanting to speak of what she thought, "I think that you all should be wary of the boy. Something about him, his friendship with Denny, should not veil his true intentions toward your family, Hermione."

Hermione's skeptical eyes knew what she meant, because other than herself, her daughter, Scorpius, Albus and Alice, no one disliked the boy. In fact many had called her, Hermione, prejudice against the boy, or that they were too hard on him and his name meant nothing.

"You are still the brightest witch, Hermione Weasley," Narcissa began, "And fate has a sad way of repeating itself and I fear for Denny and Andromeda, both. Too good for their own good, and Lucy spiteful," Narcissa said the last her face showing obvious dislike of the girl. "The others will be easily divided if something should happen. You and I know there are many ties in this family, many in the past and many in the present. It was not so long ago that all were reunited," her words said with a warning. "People may judge the Malfoy and Black names harshly for the past, but that boy's name has produced evil don't let his name dissuade you front the judgment passed upon your granddaughters by others. From the moment that Death spoke to them, Cadmus and Ignotus were selfish and evil," her words sounded harsh and her eyes seeming even darker.

Death and fate, are often intertwined just as without darkness there can be no light, sad things often come to those not wary of the delicate balance. And not every story has a happy ending and just as the world cannot appreciate peace without war and the losses it reaps.


End file.
